Switcharoo
by Touka Kirishima - The Rabbit
Summary: [CREEPYPASTA] I couldn't find category of Creepypasta so I was lazy and put it under Slender. {he is mildly involved} Rosemary has bipolar disorder and has multiple personalities. Some of which she hasn't discovered...obviously gonna be murder involved. She was and shy girl who was bullied...but not any more. Now she's SWITCHAROO. {more to come}


Enjoy

~X~

They liked to hit me. A lot. I was like their punching bag. Sometimes they would cut me. They were mean. I hated them. The girls at school. I was pretty and they weren't. No one liked me though. Until now…

~X~

I try to hide my face at school, hiding behind anything and everything I could to keep them from seeing me. My parents were nice and I had two siblings. Twins, a boy Jake and a girl Jasmine. I like them but they were brats and didn't care for me. I didn't have anyone. Except for the other voices. I already knew I had Bipolar Disorder. I hear them in my head. I switch from time to time. I have, **mean** me, **nerd** me, _sassy_ me, _little-girlish_ me, and y'know, myself.

This morning was picture day so I decided to dress nice. I wore my white turtle neck with a ribbon on it. A nice skirt and tights and my ballet flats. I try not to look pretty. Or else they hurt me. As soon as I got to school a girl from the group socked me in the eye. I feel the area burn and I cried out. My eye waters and I fall to the ground.

"Ha-ha bitch. You shouldn't look good for your photo!" The girl, Layla, with her long orange locks sneers and I smell the tremendous amount of perfume reek off of her.

"I-I'm sorry!" I bow like usual until she leaves. That's the only way they go away.

_**SWITCH**_

_We shoulda stood up to her girl! Her makeup was caked on anyway and she wouldn't have felt it if we hit her!_

_**SWITCH**_

**I completely agree. She does not have the right to hurt us. And according to the school handbook-**

_**SWITCH**_

**YADA YADA YADA, you should have just punched her in the gut!**

_**SWITCH  
><strong>__But that's not nice! We should have just invited her to a tea party to make up for it! *giggle*_

Just be quiet _**PLEASE**_

Silence…

"Yes! Their gone!" I whisper to myself. Then I get reminded of the burning pain around my eye. I quickly sneak into the infirmary and put a bandage on it.

I breeze through all my classes getting dirty looks from the group. The group is the most popular girls that go to this school. There's Layla, Lulu, Loraine, Loretta, Lucy, Leslie and Linda. All L's. Stupid, but I can't do anything about it. When the final bell rings I head towards the library like I usually do to study. And it's the one place I can be without seeing the group. They think that they're too good to step foot into the library on their own.

I step into the quiet room and head for my special corner. I hide there almost every day and no one notices me. Until today. When I enter my corner I see the group standing there smugly.

"W-what are you doing here?" I turn to run but Loretta grabs my sleeve.

"Not so fast there _Rosie_." Lulu uses that retched nickname.

They throw me down to the ground and I hit my head on a fallen book. Ouch.

Lucy takes a knife from a bag and presses it up against my cheek. Slice. She draws a narrow line across and my blood starts to spill out in droplets

"Oops I hope I didn't hurt you there." Lucy giggles evilly

"Enough, it's my turn." Layla pushes past Loraine, Leslie and Linda and struts up to me.

She proceeds to grab my neck and pulls me up against the wall.

"We're gonna ruin your pretty face." She hisses

"Why? Because you don't have one?" I retort and spit on her face.

She recoils and backs away. I feel something dreadful in my stomach. No…Not now…Please God no! The feeling I have is when another me is going to show up. But I don't recognize this one.

_**iM A KiLlEr **_

_**AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. **_I feel myself cackle and my teeth turn sharp. I chomp onto Layla's neck and she screams. As I pull back I feel they heaviness of the chunk of her neck in my mouth. My eyes turn blood red.

Layla is pawing at her neck, eyes wide and afraid.

Now you know how I felt all those years. She falls, limp, to the ground

"LAYLA! YOU KILLED HER YOU BITCH!" Lucy charges, knife in hand. I let her stab at me, dodging each one.

As soon as she stops to take a breath, I reach toward her and gouge her eyes out with my fingers. She screams and pulls her hands up to the now empty sockets. I roll my eyes and toss the two round balls of mush I have in my hands to the side. She takes her bloody hands and tries to swipe at me wiping her hands on my sweater. She collapses

_**WhO's NeXt?**_

_**YoU**_

I point at Lulu.

I walk toward her swiftly. I jab my hands at her stomach. Breaking through the skin straight toward her organs with my long nails being quite handy. I pull out her entrails while she wails mercilessly. I hum lightly while doing so. She tries to push them back in as if that would help. When she goes limp, I push her out of the way smearing blood on the arms of my sweater.

I slowly kill each one differently. Sawed off Loretta's legs with a book. Dissected Loraine, while she was still alive. Traced shapes with a knife on Leslie like a cookie cutter. Used Lulu's entrails to choke Linda then when she passed out I scalped her.

_**AlL dOnE**_

On each of the girls I trace a spade on their hearts. I pull their bodies in a blood-leaking mass. I dip my fingers in the blood and write on the walls.

**aT lEaSt I cLeAnEd uP fOr YoU…**

And I ran. Far away, to the woods they rumor to see Slender man. Yeah right.

I sat against a tree and bawled. Tears of blood. I heard a rustling in the bushes. I have to hide they'll see the blood and know I'm a killer. Too late.

A head with thick black hair and a smile elongated by cutting, peeps out.

"Oh, a killer? Sup, I'm Jeff." He shrugs wearing a blood covered white hoodie.

"Um…I'm Rosemary." I shudder. "I only killed," I count on my fingers, "Seven girls."

"So you're new to this? whose proxy are you?" Jeff looks at me suspiciously

"Um what's a proxy?"

"Let's go to Slendy to see what we can do…" He grabs my hand and in a few moments we're in front of a house.

"Yes, child?" Slender man appears

"I got a new one; she's no one's proxy yet."

"Okay, I will allow her to be one of mine. Just go show her around."

He pulls me inside where I see a bunch of strange people sitting inside.

"This is my sister Nina," He shows me a girl in a black skirt and purple hoodie with a stripe of pink in her black hair. She also has a cut smile.

"Hi, I'm Rosemary." She just nods and wanders off.

"This is EJ, Ticci Toby, Clockwork, Sally, Laughing Jack and Doll Face." He motions towards everyone else on the couch.

This was the new me. The me that fit best.

I am _**SWITCHEROO**_


End file.
